Information
by Y0Y0ILLUSER
Summary: The path of one spying on another...My first XS fic...


**Yoyo: This isn't much, a rather mindless first try at doing Xiaolin Showdown fics….Which I do not own…Grrrrrrr…((If I did….Oh how different the show would be at certain spots…)) I decided to do something small to get myself into the mood for writing…That is all…So it really doesn't have a story for those that are trying hard to find one…maybe some slight CxO that I love…hmmmmm…((Oh! Happens before the ending of season 3….Better get that clear to u all…))**

---------------------------------------------------------

Huddled together in the form of a diamond the four monks of the Xiaolin side conversed. A plan was being carefully hatched between them, something they mingled over and bickered at, molding from one shape to another. The self proclaimed leader stood to emphasize a point, yet this did not have the desired effect as even while standing he was shorter then his seated comrades. But the carefully guarded conversation continued on, the children sure of their success. When everyone felt that all was in order they stood as one, and rushed out to the awaiting form of a normally tiny dragon, now grown to the size that could carry them across the skies with ease…

Snickering and huddled in the corner of his own created lab, the self proclaimed "Evil Boy Genius" hovered over his transmitter. Grinning from ear to ear he could not stifle the giggles that escaped, as more and more of the "thought to be unknown to anyone else" plan of the monks unloaded itself in his ears. What fools they were, not even being able to notice the tiny fly that flickered from head to head as each one spoke, beaming every word directly to him. Of course only one such as himself could come up with a plan as brilliant as this, for he was the most evil villain to ever grace the earth. Snickering with still more delight he pushed the earphones closer, making sure not to lose a single drop of juicy info that the heroes leaked so willingly, never aware of prying eyes…

It seemed that one could not understand how idiotic they were, for even if he was useful at a time there was not questioning the mindless behavior of the pale villain she watched. Even as he patted himself on the back for doing something right in his spying of the element children she soaked in everything he stole from them. There was no better person to steal carefully laid thoughts from then from one who would never know they were being watched. Draped over a low hanging beam of his own home she ran a finger down her cheek, still delighting in the feeling of flesh upon her fingers. There was no need to worry of the Goth ever finding her; he could not even find his own nose without the aid of his fingers. Craning her neck she dipped slightly lower, gathering the words from his device for herself, holding in the sneer that wanted to snake across her elegant features at how simple this was to do…

Feathers ruffled slightly in annoyance of being held in one spot for too long, but a hush from his master silenced the irritated bird. With eyes closed and tentacle arms clutched low to the ceiling the small bean creature awaited for the continued flow of thoughts to arise. With his face twisted in a sheer poisonous grin he listened at not what the woman said, but what she thought. He could see every single word that she pulled from the oblivious inventor as if they came directly to him. They were all pathetic; never knowing that the most wicked could also be the tiniest. He took it all in, amused at this far too simple way of getting what he wanted. Deeper then what one would have thought his voice was came out in low muffled laughter, as he could not stop from chortling at the others for allowing him to gain such wondrous knowledge at no cost…

Seated atop a vast throne, one leg rested graciously over the other, the darkest lord of evil stared off into the cavernous hall of his chamber. His hands clasp together, supporting his sharp lined chin as still he gazed at nothing in particular. There was no need to; he had gotten all that he desired. The sudden thought of a small warrior leaping courageously into the thick of battle rippled across his eyes. Well almost everything he wanted. Even if it was the parasite of a villain who had created him in the first place there was no denying how much farther he himself had come. Not even that ridiculous witch that attempted to cling to him knew even half of what he did. Beside him was an eye that looked at nothing but showed him all he wished to know. It saw the bean atop the roof as he prodded thoughts from the witch; it saw as she lazed out in plain sight taking what she needed from the goggle headed boy, and still more it saw the same boy cheering himself as he took the data from its source. None of this concerned the half dragon much as he could see right to the beginning of this information trek; he needed not to gain from any of their sneaky tactics for his eyes followed the line to where the childish whispers had started. To him all their evil tries were failures, and their gloating only further proved how pathetic they actually were. A turn of his head brought him to glance at his orb of endless sight, watching the image of a long strip of shadow that floated through the clouds, watching the shapes that clung to its scaly form. Watching as one gazed up at the rest with a smile that knew no hate. His full attention on his personally called "little one", he saw as the boys smile wavered for a moment, his head darting from side to side…

The sun was fading into the background, sinking down and further from the form of their dragon friend as he pushed past the wind. They all nodded and enjoyed the time of peace with plan fresh in mind. The smallest of the them, the one who still saw himself as their chosen felt an uneasiness wash over him. But turning in any direction wielded no sign of any threat nor intruder. Unable to shake the feeling, he ignored it and started chatting once more with his fellow companions. When his closed his eyes for a minute though he thought he saw something gazing at him from the distance. Eyes of glaring gold stared back at innocent black orbs. He saw the slitted eyes smirk as only eyes could, and wondered in thought, who was watching who…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoyo: Well there it is…my first XS fic….Very um…Different then what I was gonna write….I was gonna write humor but I guess this works…lol…so tell me whatcha think! Bad? Good?**

**Now I do have a pondering question for CxO fans…If Chase x Omi is Omi as the uke and Chase x Evil Omi most likely has Evil Omi as the uke, then what if there was a possible way for Good Chase x Evil Omi? Would Good Chase be the uke? Sorry but its just something that I was thinking of…**

**This is soooooo last of what I want to say! But I'm looking for any downloads of Season 1 or 3….If anyone knows of anything could u be so kind as give me a message? Please? Now I am done….Thank u all for reading!**

**((the end!))**


End file.
